1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the packaging art.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of packaging goods, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. The Prior Art
Packaging apparatus is known wherein a tube-forming machine withdraws a web of packaging material (usually synthetic plastic) from a supply roll and converts it into a tube which is then forwarded to a bag-forming station. At that station the tube is severed into individual tube sections and one end of each section is closed to form a bag or pouch. These then travel sequentially to a filling station where they are filled with the goods to be packaged, a sealing station where the filled pouches or bags are sealed, and a delivery station where the finished packages are discharged, e.g. for packing into cartons. The several stations are connected by a conveyor which carries the packages to them.
This type of apparatus is used primarily, but not exclusively, to produce liquid packages containing, for example, milk, fruit juice and the like. It has become widely accepted due to its continuous and automatic operation and the use of packaging material delivered in supply rolls. It appears that the working speed of the entire apparatus is limited essentially only by the maximum possible working speed of the conveyor device along which the filling station, the sealing station and the delivery station are arranged. Thus, if output in excess of the conveyor working speed is required, a second apparatus must be provided. Furthermore, if different packages are to be produced at the same time, for example packages having different volumes and/or differing fillings, separate apparatus must be provided for the production, filling and sealing of each type of different package.